Hetalia Tales 4:1 : Diary of a Lone Twin
by pastaaddict
Summary: Idea by AriaYuuki! From the loss of Alfred to finding his soul-mate, Matthew's diary is an open book! Summary sucks!


**One of many ideas from AriaYuuki so Aria Yuuki, this is yours! Matthew's diary from the time Alfred is lost to Ivan's curse being broken. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

 _ **Hetalia Tales 4:1 : The Diary of a Lone Twin**_

 _ **17th March, XX34.**_

Alfie's gone! Dad sent me, Papa and Alfred through time while he protected some little prince that a bad sorceress wanted to hurt. But Alfie let go of Papa's hand and he wasn't there when we arrived. Dad says he'll find him but I heard Dad and Papa talking. Because Alfred let go, he could be anywhere, any time! Where will he start looking? I hug Kumajirou because Alfie's not here to hug. He gave the best hugs!

 _ **23rd April, XX34**_

We're in France, in a little village called Ville Bois because Papa has a cottage here he inherited, he said. Dad left to look for Alfie and he says he'll be back in a month. I didn't want him to go but I want my twin back too. At least I'll still have Dad, even if he will be away sometimes.

The villagers are saying things about Papa! They don't believe Dad's a Fae because they've never seen him. We told them Dad's looking for Alfie but they don't believe Alfie exists either and when I says that Papa's telling the truth they say I just believe that because that's what Papa has always told me and I'm even teased by the other children so I've stopped telling them. I'll just laugh at them when Dad comes home with Alfie.

 _ **17th May, XX34**_

Dad's home but Alfie wasn't with him. Dad said he thought he'd found places where Alfie might had been spotted but it turned out not to be him. I want to tell Dad about what the villagers were saying about him, Alfie and Papa but Papa told me not to worry Dad with all that. He doesn't care what the villagers said.

Dad spends his days with me, taking me to Caledonia, Cymru and Eire to see Uncle Allistor, Uncle Rhys and Uncle Patrick. It's strange that everyone sees me more now. I'm very shy and Alfie was noisy so they saw him more than me and now he's gone, I get more attention. I feel bad when I think that because I want Alfie to come home.

Where are you, Alfie?

 _ **2nd July, XX34**_

Today's our birthday! The first birthday Alfie and I have ever spent apart and the first since we were adopted by Papa and Dad. Dad's staying long enough to celebrate with us but then he's going to find Alfie again. I blew out the nine candles on the cake and made my wish. I think Papa and Dad know my wish.

I wish Alfie would come home.

 _ **25th December, XX34**_

It's Christmas! Dad made sure he was home for today and he brought wonderful gifts from where he had been searching. Sweets from Turkey, chocolate from Switzerland, wooden crafted toys from Sweden and he brought back two lots, putting one away. I hope Dad will find Alfie in time to eat the sweets and chocolate before they spoil. Papa invented a moving toy that you pulled back and let go and it shoots across the floor. I had fun making it move and watching Kuma chase it. I wish Alfie could see this!

 _ **1st August, XX43**_

Luciano's beginning to make a pain of himself and I wish he would not crowd me whenever I go into the village. Besides, it's hard to look at him and his twin when my own has been missing for nine years now, not that anyone in the village believes that but I don't care what they think any more. I know my Dad and my brother exist and that Dad is a Fae and that's all that's important.

I think Luciano has romantic intentions toward me but that's too bad, I don't feel the same way. I've seen him with some of the villages who don't fall for his charm, he and his gang are intimidating bullies. I may not like many of the villagers because of what they say about Papa but Luciano says bad things too when he thinks I can't hear so I really don't like him but he's blind to the hints I give him. When will he get the message?

 **11** _ **th**_ _ **November, XX45**_

I accidentally tipped one of Dad's potions over my head when I was in the cellar this morning. I'm worried that it might do something to me but nothing seems to have happened. Maybe it was a dud or something. I had to go into the village to return the book that Hercules lent me and I tried to make it a quick trip because I just know the villagers will be gossiping behind my back about Papa and pitying me for having an insane father. Well, Papa's not insane and I don't need their pity!

There's something weird going on! Nothing I can put my finger on but it's like something's happening that I should be noticing but I'm not. One thing I wish wasn't happening was Luciano! He's getting bolder and harder to put off. Why can't he develop a crush on Jeane, Carmen or Julchen? They'd welcome him with open arms or maybe it's the challenge he likes. Who cares! Not me! Especially when his suck-up twin, Flavio called Papa a madman! And Luciano laughed. LAUGHED! Oh, he told his twin off when he realised I was getting mad about but it was too little, too late!

Papa finally got his automatic wood chopper working and he's off tomorrow to the fair to put his new invention in the inventions competition and I hope he wins. Dad's left again on another search for Alfie and Papa's always down when Dad leaves. Winning the competition will help perk him back up.

 _ **6th November, XX45**_

I saw Papa off this morning and did my chores. When they were done, I settled down to read the book Hercules gave me. He's the only one I have anything in common with in the village but perhaps that's because the villagers don't know what to make of him either. I'm not sure what to make of Hercules but we outcasts have to stick together!

My day went down hill after that! My reading was interrupted by Luciano who muscled his way into the cottage and began spouting nonsense about some future domestic bliss, well bliss for him, and I knew what was coming. And I was right! Luciano had to gall to propose! I managed to kick him out of the house and I hope he gets the message this time.

I'm going for a walk to cool down. I just hope Luciano's gone when I leave!

 _ **7th December, XX45**_

The past few days have been horrible! When I went for a walk after that awful proposal, Pierre and the cart returned without Papa and I unhooked Pierre from the cart and he took me and Kumajirou to a castle deep in the forest. I didn't even know there was a castle out here and I went in looking for Papa! I found him down in the dungeon and came face to face with the master of the castle. He's a Beast! A monster with horns, fangs, claws and covered in white fur. I begged him to let Papa go but he wouldn't unless I agreed to stay and never leave. Papa was sick so I agreed and the Beast pulled Papa away before I could say good-bye. The Beast tried to be nicer when he came back and took me to a comfortable room and then demanded I join him for dinner. Well, I didn't! I hate him!

The Beast came to the door and demanded that I come out! Why should I do what he tells me? I agreed to stay, not to be at his beck and call and who does he think he is, shouting at me and making demands! I think he's ordered the servants, who are (get this) objects, to not give me food unless I'm eating with him. So far I've met Toris (who's a clock), Yao (a Chinese lantern), Eduard (a teapot), Raivis (a teacup) and Feliks (a wardrobe). Well, I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to see what I could get for me and Kuma, even if I had to steal it.

As it happened, I didn't! The servants gave me a sumptuous meal in defiance of their master's orders and I managed to persuade Toris and Yao to give me a tour of the castle but when I went up this one staircase, Toris and Yao stood in my way. Toris mentioned that it was the West Wing and I remembered the Beast forbade me from going there. I let Toris and Yao lead me away but I managed to lose them and went back.

The room was ruined, almost everything was smashed except for a table with a glowing sunflower under a glass dome. I went to touch it but the Beast appeared and went berserk. I was so terrified, I ran out of the castle and ran away on Pierre but it had been snowing and it was thick on the ground. I'm ashamed to say that I forgot Kuma but, considering how my escape went, that was a good thing. We were chased by wolves and Pierre and I fell through the ice of a snow covered lake. Pierre managed to get us out but we were surrounded by wolves. I thought I was going die but the Beast saved us. He was injured and I could have taken my chance and escaped but I couldn't leave him so I'm back at the castle. I have to admit I feel gratitude toward the Beast for saving me but will I ever see him as a friend? Only time will tell!

I'm writing in a new journal that Yao got for me when he found me writing this on a piece of paper!

 _ **11th December, XX45**_

Beast is still recovering from his injuries but he said he had a surprise for me. He covered my eyes and guided me somewhere. When he told me to open my eyes, I was in a library. Yao and Toris had told me there was one but I had never seen it and I've never seen one like this! It's huge! Walls and walls of books! I've never seen so many in one place and Ivan tells me that they're mine! How did he know I like books so much! It's such a thoughtful gift and I can't help but think about how much he's changed since I met him!

Maybe he can be a friend!

 _ **19th December, XX45**_

Beast and I went for a walk in the gardens and I got that weird a feeling again that something was happening that I just wasn't noticing but there was something I noticed and it scared me a little! I found myself regarding Beast with warm feelings. I think it started when Beast gave me his library. Something's changed and I don't know what to make of it. After all, he took away my freedom and being able to see Papa but I'm wondering why, why burden himself with a prisoner?

I don't think he'll ever tell me!

 **25th December, XX45**

It's Christmas but Beast wasn't all that keen on celebrating at first. The servants say it's because they don't celebrate Christmas in Russia but I finally won him around and (after an altercation with one of the servants who seem to hate Christmas, in fact hated anything cheerful) we all had a wonderful day! Even Beast like the book I made him and the castle seems brighter as a result!

I still miss Alfie at this time of year but somehow it's a little better this time!

 **28th** _ **December, XX45**_

It's a big night tonight. Tonight Beast and I are on, I suppose you could call it, a date! Feliks put together this magnificent gold suit and it looks wonderful. Things have change between Beast and I as we grew closer. He calls me Matvey which I quite like, it's how they say Matthew in Russia, apparently. I'm nervous about tonight but I'm looking forward to it too.

Time to go! Beast is waiting!

 **29** **th** **December, XX45**

I'm back home! It's been a strange night and it's nearly one o'clock in the morning. The night started well! Beast was very charming and acted like a gentleman. The banquet was excellent and we danced. That strange feeling was back and I still don't know what it is but it was a wonderful night and Beast and I talked on the balcony. He gave me a way to see Papa through a magic mirror but when I used it, it showed Papa sick in the snow. That was when Beast said I was free to go, that I could go save Papa and he gave me the mirror so I could look back when I wanted.

So I, along with Kumajirou, left to help Papa and found him in the snow and got him home. He's in bed asleep right now and I'll go up in a moment to see to him. There seems to be some activity in the village but I don't have time to see what's going on! Once I get Papa well, I'm going to return to the castle to see Beast again, the mirror's not enough. I can't just walk away now!

I going to see if Papa's awake!

 **29** **th** **December, XX45 (later)**

So much has happened I don't know where to begin! The owner of the Asylum tried to take Papa away for talking about some mythical beast (paid off by Luciano so he could try to force me to marry him), I used the mirror to prove that Beast did exist but Luciano whipped the villagers into a lynch mob and no one would believe me when I said that Beast was harmless. They locked Papa and I in our own cellar and went to kill him! I couldn't believe what I had done! Put Beast in danger at the hands of a jealous rival! Papa was still sick so I tried everything to get us out but they had chained up the doors. How could I have been so stupid?

Then a miracle happened! Dad's home! We weren't expecting him for another month and you can't imagine how I felt when I heard his voice! He broke opened the cellar doors, got us out and cured Papa of his fever. He also told me that the potion I had tipped over me was a festival potion and I had probably been singing and dancing without realising it and making others do it too. Goodness, I felt embarrassed!

I felt hope too! If anyone could help save Beast, it was Dad!

Soldiers from Italy, along with our own French army came with us because they were looking for Luciano! Seems Luciano was wanted for kidnapping King Romulus's eldest son, Lovino. Why am I not surprised? When we arrived, the villagers were running from the castle. I can only guess that they met the castle's inhabitants!

Here's the big surprise! Dad said that it's King Ivan's castle, the missing Ice King of the Russias! He even recognised the magic aura as belonging to King Ivan! He was the missing King all this time! Why didn't he tell me?

All the villagers had been rounded up, except Luciano. I found Flavio who bragged that Luciano has probably killed Beast already. I ran for the West wing, scared I was too late and Dad and Papa followed me. When I got to the West Wing and on to the balcony, I saw something that put my heart in my mouth! Ivan had Luciano dangling over a sheer drop on a lower flat-roof! Ivan wouldn't let go and let Luciano drop, would he? Kill him in cold blood?

Thank goodness, he didn't! He pulled Luciano back on to the flat-roof and told him to get out. I was so proud of him and called his name. He looked so happy to see me and climbed up to me on the balcony. I was so happy to see he was safe!

But then he screamed in pain! Luciano had climbed up after Ivan and stabbed him. But Ivan still grabbed and stopped him from falling when he lost his grip. Dad helped me get them both on to the balcony and the two captains with the soldiers grabbed Luciano while Dad tried to help Ivan, he was so badly hurt! My heart was ripping in two as I watched Ivan dying before my eyes. Why had it take so long for me to realise!

I love him!

When his eyes closed and his breathing stopped, I thought I was going to die with him! But then it started raining magic and everything began to change. Ivan's body rose into the air and Dad told me a curse was being broken. Ivan changed into a human and HE'S ALIVE! He has hair the colour of his fur and he's tall, taller than most people I had ever met. His nose is large but it matches him, But it's his eyes I recognised most. Violet like mine! I don't know what's going on but right now I don't care

Everyone's changed back to human. Yao almost looks like a girl (although I would never say that to his face), I'm not sure what gender Feliks is and Raivis is a really cute kid. Toris and Eduard both have blue eyes but Eduard's blonde and Toris has brown hair.

Ivan and I had our first kiss! It was wonderful, although I think we shocked Dad but I know he'll approve when he realises that Ivan makes me happy. We went to the village to pack up the cottage because we're going to Italy! Luciano and his gang are being taken to face justice and Dad said he's found a solid lead that says Alfred went there.

We've found the Russian Ice King and now we might be close to find my twin!

I'm almost afraid to believe it!

 **30th December, XX45**

Ivan's explained why he never told me who he really was! The curse he was under meant that if he told me, I would have been cursed too and it could never be broken. He also told me that he knew I was the one to break the curse because when he looked in my eyes his heart started beating again which it hadn't done since the curse and only his soul-mate would start his heart again. That explain why Ivan wanted to keep me with him and I find it rather romantic and sweet that I was the only one that could make Ivan's heart beat!

Dad's removed all effects of the festival potion from the village and he and Ivan used their magic to transport to the castle to Italy. The Italian captain, Capitano Renato, delivered the prisoners (Luciano, Flavio and their gang) to the royal dungeons but there was a bad moment when Ivan met Prince Ludwig because I had told him what happened to Natalya, not knowing I was talking to her brother.

Ivan was willing to let it go for now. Even he had to admit that Natalya was insane and needed stopping and Ludwig did it to save his then fiancé, now husband, Prince Feliciano. How Ivan will feel about Ludwig in the future? We'll have to see!

 **5th January, XX46**

We celebrated the New Year together and then Luciano, his twin and the gang were brought in to face King Romulus but there was a massive shock. It turns out Luciano and Flavio were King Romulus's illegitimate nephews, his deceased older brother was apparently something of a womaniser. King Romulus has decided to think about all this and Luciano and Flavio were put under house arrest!

Dad had a surprise for Ivan! He brought Ivan's sister, Queen Katyusha and her husband, King Gilbert to visit him. Ivan was very happy to meet his nephew, Prince Frederick and they had a very happy day together. It made me a little sad, seeing them like that as I thought about Alfie. One day, this will be me, welcoming my twin home!

I'm keeping my fingers crossed for that day!

 **8th January, XX46**

Ivan proposed! He asked me to marry him and I said yes! I'm so happy! I only need one thing now and Ivan's promised to help find Alfie. We're going to find him soon, I can feel it!

We'll find you, Alfie, I promise!

 **A little glimpse into Matthew's diary during Alfred's absence and his time with 'Beast'. The servant who hated anything cheerful was Maestro from _Beauty and the Beast : The Enchanted Christmas_. I called this HT 4:1 because I've been given a few ideas and I might use some of them to write other stories and credit will be given to all contributors. I'll been working on a Halloween story next so until next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
